This disclosure relates to rocket engine exhaust components. A rocket engine typically includes a nozzle to expand and accelerate combustion gases from the burning of the propellant(s) in the rocket. The nozzle may include a nozzle extension secured at one end as an exhaust to expel the combustion gases and provide a desired nozzle area ratio. Depending on the engine cycle, the joint between the nozzle and the extension is exposed to extreme hot or cold temperatures.